


MarcoAce week 2016

by NathanLewis



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Superhero, Adult!Marco, Days 01 Freedom, Days 02 Hobbie, Days 03 Laugh, Days 04 Mask, Days 05 Questions & Answers, Days 06 Weather, Esclavage, Established Relationship, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2016, Modern AU, Not AU, Not Established Relationship, Not my favorite I have to admit, Semi AU, So they are not in love, je rajouterais des tags au fur et à mesure des chapitres, just friends/brother, kid!Ace, marcoxace - Freeform, sort of
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanLewis/pseuds/NathanLewis
Summary: C'est un recueil en français de One shot sur le couple MarcoAce de One Piece dans le cadre du MarcoAce week 2016.Les thèmes pour la semaine sont :Days 01 - FreedomDays 02 -HobbiesDays 03 - LaughDays 04 - MaskDays 05 - Questions & AnswersDays 06 - WeatherDays 07 - Freespace or HolidaysJ'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à lire ces one shot et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.





	1. Tu seras libre

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je participe à un événement comme celui là donc j'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème que je publie en français (en général les gens semblent écrire en anglais). Mais aussi la première fois que je poste quoi que ce soit sur ce site, donc si jamais je mets du temps à poster un chapitre c'est surement à cause du temps qui m'a fallu pour comprendre le fonctionnement.  
> En attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une très bonne semaine !

**Tu seras libre**

Ace n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas comme si il ignorait ce qu'était l'esclavage et un esclavagiste, mais cela n'avait jamais été un problème sur l'île de Dawn. Même à ce moment, Ace avait du mal à réaliser la situation.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, mais c'était comme si tout était passé en un flash.

Sabo, Luffy et Ace étaient dans les bois comme à leur habitude quand ils étaient tombés sur un groupe d'hommes qui ne leur avait inspiré aucune confiance. Ils avaient cherché à les éviter, ne voulant pas provoquer un combat inutile. Quand brusquement ces types s'étaient aperçus que Luffy était le détenteur d'un fruit du démon. À partir de ce moment-là, tout avait dégénéré.

La confrontation avait été inévitable et ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'en sortir. À deux doigts. La chance n'avait pas été avec eux. Ces types avaient réussi à leur mettre ces colliers d'esclaves qui pouvait sauter sur commande, et alors ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Ace, allongé à même le sol, avait touché son collier en se demandant si quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait avoir autant de poids.

Comme ces esclavagistes avaient surtout eu envie de vendre Luffy, ils avaient cherché à savoir si Sabo et Ace avaient une famille à qui demander une rançon. Sabo parvint à les convaincre qu'il était un orphelin sans nom -quand bien même ses parents auraient accepté de payer la rançon, il n'allait pas quitter ses frères- et Ace avait été contraint d'avouer que son nom était Portgas D mais qu'il n'avait aucune famille.

"Portgas D ? Réagit avec intérêt un des esclavagistes. Comme Portgas D Rouge de Baterilla?"

Le sang d'Ace s'était glacé d'effroi.

"Dis-moi, ce serait quand même pas ta mère?

-Quoi? Tu as peur que ce bâtard soit le tien? Plaisanta un de ses amis

-ça me déplairait pas tant que ça. C'était une sacré femme, avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut. Je me la serais bien tapé.

-Parles pas d'elle comme ça !

-Pourquoi? C'est bien ta mère?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

-C'est que ce serait une info intéressante."

Puis, il s'était tourné vers les autres pour s'expliquer :

"C'est à Baterilla que la marine pensait trouver la femme et l'enfant du Roi des Pirates."

Voyant leur regard cupide et intéressé, Ace avait essayé de les convaincre en utilisant sa date de naissance que c'était faux. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Plus il avait démentit, plus il avait consolidé leur croyance.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait été séparé de ses frères.

Si Sabo et Luffy allaient être vendu par la filière classique, Ace allait l'être par le marché noir avec une clientèle plus sélective et avec moins de chance que la Marine essaye de le leur prendre. En entendant cela, Sabo et Luffy s'étaient débattus, accrochés de toute leur force à leur frère mais eux non plus, n'avaient rien pu faire.

Ils avaient été séparé.

Depuis, les esclavagistes administraient à Ace un sédatif quotidiennement pour qu'il ne leur cause aucun ennui. Même quand ils l'avaient enfermé dans une cage où il devait rester jusqu'à l'enchère.

Il était tout le temps fiévreux et fatigué, incapable de bouger son corps mais il avait conscience de tout.

La personne servant de commissaire-priseur le savait et venait le voir sans arrêt pour le tenir informé sur l'avancé de sa vente. Cela l'amusait de le tourmenter. Un de ces jeux préférés était d'utiliser les lettres qu'il avait demandé aux acheteurs potentiels de lui écrire fréquemment et dans lesquelles ils devaient expliquer explicitement ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'Ace. Si un acheteur lui convenait alors il leur enverrait l'adresse où la vente aurait lieu.

Ace s'efforçait d'être courageux, insensible à ce qu'il entendait et de garder espoir de s'évader. Mais il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses frères, il était seul, drogué avec un collier explosif autour du cou et devait entendre toute la haine que des inconnus ressentaient pour lui. Toutes les tortures, toutes les morts qu'ils voulaient lui faire subir.

Il avait peur de ce qui était arrivé à ses frères, à ce qui allait lui arriver.

Parmi l'auteur des lettres, il y en avait un qui le tétanisait d'épouvante à cause du contenu.

C'était Edward Newgate, dit Barbe Blanche.

Quand il entendit le commissaire-priseur chantonner et sentit que la dose de sédatif était plus importante que d'habitude, Ace comprit immédiatement que c'était le jour de l’enchère.

Il attendait roulé en boule dans sa cage.

Sa vision était floue, son ouïe trop fine et ses membres étaient comme du coton. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir à rien.

"Je vous laisse que le voir, rappelez-vous. Pour le reste il faudra gagner l'enchère. Le voilà !

-C'est lui le fils de Gold Roger?

-En personne. Je n'ai jamais mentit sur la marchandise."

Ce n'était pas suffisant de le vendre, il était aussi un animal de foire. Du moment qu'ils ne lui jetaient pas des cacahuètes.

"Merci. Je vais le prendre.

-Quoi?"

Ace entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol et quelqu'un qui s'étouffait, suffoquait.

Des clés se cognaient les unes contre les autres.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Des pas s'approchaient de lui.

Ace serra les poings, il voulait se battre ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'être inoffensif !

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?" Demande une voix inquiète tout en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux

Ce n'était donc certainement pas son grand père.

Ace fut confus par le geste, voulu avoir des réponses mais sa bouche était tapeuse.

"ça va aller maintenant."

Le collier lui était retiré.

"Tes frères sont impatients de te retrouver."

Il se sentit soulever du sol pour être mis dans des bras.

"ça va aller."

Dans son brouillard, il ne vit que la couleur bleue.

Ace se dit que le commissaire-priseur avait dû faire une erreur dans le dosage du sédatif et qu'il l'avait fait mourir d'overdose avant la vente. Cela l'amusa presque.

***

Quand il se réveilla, Ace se sentit bizarre.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il n'avait pas de sédatif dans son organisme.

Il se redressa essayant de savoir où il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit simple, confortable et propre. Il était dans une pièce où se trouvait une commode, des livres, des cartes et un bureau.

Est-ce qu'il avait été acheté?

Il ne se souvenait pas de l’enchère.

Il n'avait plus son collier. Il n'avait aucun autre bijou ou nouveau vêtement sur lui et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été marqué.

Il se leva à la recherche d'une arme pour pouvoir affronter tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais il ne trouva rien de vraiment utile.

"Tu es réveillé. Comment est-ce que tu vas?"

Ace se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était un adulte, blond avec une coiffure qui lui donnait un lien de parenté avec les bananes ou les ananas.

"Désolé, on voulait te mettre à l'infirmerie mais certains de nos hommes sont tombés malades et on voulait pas te contaminer."

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui marqua Ace, c'était le tatouage sur la poitrine.

"T'es de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ...

-Je suis Marco, son second. T'es sur un de ses navires. Admit Marco sans jamais cesser de parler d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant

-Non ... Non et non !" Ace paniqua complètement.

Il sauta sur le bureau pour atteindre le hublot et essayer de l'ouvrir.

Moins il y arrivait, plus il était terrifié.

"Il est bloqué depuis des mois. Expliqua Marco en s'approchant d'un pas pour s'immobiliser quand Ace lui jeta un livre. Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Il m'a lu toutes les lettres ! Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me faire !

-Je suis vraiment désolé que t’ai entendu toutes ces horreurs. Dit-il avec une sincérité qui troubla Ace. Mais on va rien te faire. On voulait juste qu'il nous fasse confiance.

-Et à quoi ça servait si c'était pas pour m'acheter ?! Rétorqua Ace en lançant un autre livre

-Tu n'es pas notre esclave. Tu n'es l'esclave de personne.

-Laisse moi deviner : vous m'avez aidé par charité? Ça fait très pirate.

-On t'a aidé parce que tu es le fils d'un ami. Répondit Marco avant de soupirer. Écoutes, je sais que tu me crois pas, mais c'est la vérité. Tes frères nous ont même laissé une lettre pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait fait?!

-Rien du tout. Ils se portent bien et sont avec le père de Luffy.

-Quoi?

-Tout est dans la lettre. Elle est dans le tiroir sur ta droite."

Toujours hésitant et sur la défensive, Ace rechercha cette soi disant lettre. Tout du long, il garda un œil sur Marco, mais ce dernier se contenta de ramasser les livres qui traînaient par terre et de défroisser les pages qui avaient été abîmés.

Il finit par trouver un enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus. Sa main trembla en reconnaissant l'écriture de Luffy. Il releva la tête pour foudroyer Marco du regard.

"Si vous leur avez fait du mal ..."

Rien ne prouvait que ce n'était pas un piège. En plus, si cette lettre était vraiment de ses frères, il voulait être seul pour la lire.

Marco dû comprendre car il dit :

"Je vais te laisser. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à sortir demander."

Et il le laissa.

Ace n'attendit pas pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et lire. L'écriture était plus soignée et ressemblait à celle de Sabo, mais il y avait des notes de Luffy entre parenthèses.

"Ace,

J’espère que tu recevras cette lettre très bientôt et que tu vas bien.

Luffy et moi allons très bien ! En fait, le père de Luffy -parce qu'apparement il est vivant, je l'avais cru mort ou quelque chose comme ça- a appris que des esclavagistes avaient attrapé Luffy alors il est allé le délivrer avec tous les autres -donc moi aussi-.

Évidement, on lui a immédiatement parlé de toi ! On voulait au moins qu'il nous laisse partir pour qu'on puisse te retrouver.

Mais il nous a assuré que ce n'était pas la peine, que Barbe Blanche s'en occupait.

Je l'ai pas cru au début pour être honnête mais pour nous rassurer (On lui a demandé tous les jours toute la journée) il a pris contact avec lui (Sa moustache ressemble à une banane !!!) et on a pu rencontrer son équipage (Ils sont trop cool et trop sympa !).

Ils nous ont promis que tu irais bien et que tu rentrerais bientôt ! Et qu'en attendant, tu pourrais nous appeler pour que l'on puisse discuter ! (Je te promet que j'ai toujours pas pleuré et que je pleurerais pas !)

(Ace, tu réalises que mon père est un dragon ! C'est génial tu trouves pas?) En fait, il s'appelle Dragon. Je t'expliquerais.

Tu nous manques Ace.

Rentres vite !"

Toujours sur le bureau, Ace relu plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la presser contre sa poitrine.

La gorge serrée, il se retint de pleurer. Si Luffy pouvait retenir ses larmes alors en tant que grand frère il le pouvait aussi.

Il inspira profondément pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas craquer devant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance. Puis il rangea la lettre dans une poche de son short et quitta la cabine d'un pas déterminé.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de tomber sur quelqu'un.

"Oh gamin ! T'as faim? Demanda un type avec un pompadour

-Je veux parler avec mes frères. Répondit avec autant d'autorité qu'il le pouvait

-Je savais pas qu'on avait un petit boss pète-sec à bord." Se moqua un homme en kimono visiblement peu ravi

Ace se retint de déglutir, il ne voulait leur montrer aucune faiblesse.

Mais l'attitude de la personne qui le charriait ne pouvait être plus clair à ses yeux. Il n'était pas content de l'avoir à bord. Probablement qu'il était contre toute cette histoire de sauvetage, si elle était vraie. La majorité des personnes, si ce n'est tout le monde, devait penser de cette façon.

Ace savait comment répondre aux insultes et aux coups, il y était habitué, alors il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

"Vous avez promis que je pouvais les appeler, non? C'était un mensonge?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Manges donc un morceau pendant qu'on s'occupe de la communication. Au fait, lui c'est Izo et moi Thatch. Toi, c'est Ace, c'est ça?"

Ace hocha la tête, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler plus que nécessaire.

"Attends une minute Thatch. Il devrait d'abord aller remercier père.

-Oui, t'as raison ! On va voir père, tu manges un bout puis on appelle tes frères.

-Quoi? Non ! Je veux parler à mes frères maintenant ! Je veux savoir si ils vont bien !

-Marco ne t'a pas donné leur lettre?

-Qu'est-ce que ça me prouve?"

Thatch ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et quoi dire pour le rassurer.

L'expression d'Izo s'adoucit un peu et ce fut lui qui apporta la solution.

"Passe d'abord ton coup de fil. De toute façon, père est occupé pour l'instant.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va manger? S’inquiéta Thatch. C'est quand la dernière que t'a mangé?"

Ace hausse les épaules.

Jusqu'au jour de l'enchère, une perfusion l'alimentait et de toute façon ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux pour l'instant.

"Il mangera pendant qu'il parlera avec ses frères." Résolu une fois de plus Izo

Décidément, Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi si ce type l'aidait si il le détestait. Ordre du capitaine peut être.

Dès que Thatch lui dit de le suivre, il se trouva incapable de cacher son impatience. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place.

Il était terrorisé.

Et si ce n'était qu'un piège, une méchanceté pour lui briser le cœur? Il refusait d'y penser. Il s'efforçait de se convaincre que tout irait bien.

Quand Thatch composa le numéro, Ace observa l'escagorphone comme si il était le maître de son destin.

La tonalité se fit entendre puis la voix de quelqu'un qui n'était ni Sabo ni Luffy. Ace ne cacha pas sa déception.

"Hé ! C'est Thatch, Commandant de la Quatrième Division de Barbe Blanche. Ace est réveillé et voudrait parler à ses frères.

-Il est réveillé? Pour de vrai? Sabo et Luffy vont être si heureux d'entendre ça ! Ne bouges pas, je vais les chercher !

-Pas de soucis, on attend."

Thatch donna le combiné à Ace qui le prit avec avidité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Tu dois avoir faim.

-Je n'ai pas faim." Mentit-il

Ace ne pouvait pas encore leur faire confiance alors il ne prévoyait pas d'accepter de nourriture de leur part.

"T'es sûr? On dirait peut être pas comme ça mais je suis un très bon cuisinier."

Ace s’apprêtait à nier de nouveau, mais son ventre gargouilla de la manière la plus longue et la plus bruyante qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté. Son visage était d'un rouge profond, surtout quand Thatch se mit à rire.

Ace s’apprêtait à l’injurier et à lui dire d’arrêter de se moquer mais il fut pris de court.

"Ace? Ace, c'est toi? Tu vas bien? Crièrent ses frères à l'autre bout de la ligne

-Sabo? Luffy? Vous allez bien?

-On va très bien, et toi?

-T'as reçu notre lettre?

-Oui. Je vais bien et j'ai reçu votre lettre. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Vous êtes où? Qu'est-ce que le père de Luffy a avoir avec tout ça?

-Si tu le savais !"

Sabo et Luffy lui expliquèrent que Dragon, le père de Luffy, était un des chefs de l'armée révolutionnaire. En conséquence, il était contre les Dragons Célestes et les esclavagistes. C'était en se renseignant sur eux qu'il avait appris la capture de Luffy. Il avait décidé de le libérer avec les autres esclaves. Depuis, ils étaient avec les révolutionnaires à attendre qu'Ace les retrouve.

Ace avait cru que cela changerait quelque chose pour Luffy d'avoir retrouvé son père, mais d'après ce qu'il comprenait Luffy ne s'en préoccupait pas et Dragon ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de son fils.

À un moment, Thatch avait ramené de la nourriture qu'Ace avait avalé sans réfléchir et il s'en était voulu après. Et il était partit. Laissant les trois frères continuèrent à se parler pendant des heures.

"Toujours avec tes frères? Demanda Marco qui venait aux nouvelles

-Et alors?

-Oh ! C'est tête d'ananas? Encore merci pour Ace ! Cria Luffy et Ace ne put se retenir de rire à cause du surnom

-Bonjour Luffy. Tu vas bien? Dit Marco qui y paraissait indifférent

-Tête d'ananas. L'interpella Sabo. Quand est-ce que vous arrivez? Ace a pas pu nous le dire.

-Dans trois mois si on ne rencontre aucun problème.

-Trois mois? Mais c'est trop long ! Se plaignit Ace

-ça passera plus vite que tu le penses. Le rassura Marco mais cela n’empêcha pas Ace de bouder

-Sabo, Luffy, il faut raccrocher maintenant. Intervint une autre voix qu'Ace ne connaissait pas

-Dragon, s'il te plaît ! Ace revient que dans trois mois !

-Non. Vous n'auriez pas dû y passer autant de temps à la base.

-Tu peux pas nous obliger à raccrocher !

-Dites juste au revoir à Ace, vous pourrez lui parler demain. Soupira Dragon

-Promis?

-Promis."

Durant toute la conversation entre ses frères et Dragon, Ace avait eu la gorge nouée. Il ne voulait pas raccrocher. Il voulait que ses frères restent avec lui, qu'ils ne le laissent pas seul face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui le terrifiait toujours.

"Ace, t'es toujours là?

\- ... Oui, je suis encore là ...

-On va te rappeler. C'est promis.

-D'accord. À demain alors.

-À demain Ace!"

Et la communication fut coupée.

Ace resta silencieux à regarder l'escargophone. Il refusa de réagir quand Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de s'enfuir.

"Ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-il mais Ace continua de l'ignorer. Père aimerait te voir."

Aussitôt, Ace devint pâle. Toutes les horreurs écrites dans les lettres lui revinrent et il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux, il voulait juste retrouver ses frères le plus rapidement possible.

"Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Personne ici ne veut te faire du mal. T'as ma parole.

-Je ne te crois pas."

Ace ne connaissait pas assez Marco pour savoir si sa parole valait quelque chose. Et puis il y avait les lettres. Et il y avait le comportement d'Izo. C'était évident que tout le monde n'était pas heureux de le voir.

"Et dire que je mens pas n'est pas vraiment un argument. Le mieux ce serait que tu vois ça par toi même.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-T'as pas beaucoup le choix."

Ace se tendit à nouveau. Il savait qu'il était prisonnier !

"La minimum des politesses est de remercier le capitaine du bateau qui t’héberge, tu le sais?"

D'accord, c'était peut être logique.

"Après si tu veux être tranquille, on te laissera tranquille." Ajouta Marco

Cela suffit à Ace pour décide de courir le risque.

De toute façon, il était bloqué sur un bateau, au beau milieu de l'océan pendant au moins trois mois. Il pouvait difficilement leur échapper et il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour les battre.

À contrecœur, il suivit Marco.

***

Il ne saurait dire à quel point il était impressionné par la taille de Barbe Blanche. Dire qu'il trouvait son grand père grand.

En plus, Luffy avait raison. Sa moustache ressemblait à une banane. Cette pensée l'aida à se sentir mieux.

Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de sentir qu'il ne pouvait garder les pieds sur terre. Comme si son cerveau considérait toute la situation trop extraordinaire pour être réel, qu'il l'avait relégué au rang de songe.

Edward Newgate lui expliqua les motivations derrière sa libération -il ne pouvait abandonner à un sort aussi horrible l'enfant d'un rival qui lui était cher-, la raison des lettres et l'horreur qu'elles contenait -ils avaient besoin de connaître la position de l'enchère- qu'il était un invité dans leur navire et qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour réunir les frères.

Barbe Blanche fit à Ace l'impression que c'était un homme bon et cela calma quelque peu ses inquiétudes.

Ace se souvint d'avoir lâché un merci trop sec et d'avoir été trop raide pour s'incliner alors que pour une fois il pensa à le faire. Mais cela ne parut pas offenser Barbe Blanche qui en eut même un rire amusé unique.

***

Les premières semaines qui suivirent se passèrent comme Ace le souhaitait.

Il évitait autant que possible les membres de l'équipage, même durant les repas et ne faisait qu'attendre l'appel de ses frères qui avait toujours lieu en début de soirée mais ne durait que quelques minutes. Apparemment pour éviter que la marine ne repère l'appel.

Ace réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée si Garp, Dadan et le reste des bandits étaient au courant pour ce qui leur était arrivé et comment ils prenaient leur absence. Sabo et Luffy n'en savait pas plus.

Mais à force de rester seul, inexorablement vint l'ennui.

Ace n'en pouvait plus de ne parler à personne d'autre que ses frères un court instant puis se refermer pour lui même.

Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il était sur un bateau. Un bateau pirate ! Il avait tellement de questions.

Au début, il les posait à n'importe qui sans croire qu'il aurait une réponse. Mais tout le monde paraissait content de lui parler.

À force, il apprit énormément de chose sur les membres de l'équipage.

Izo n'avait aucun grief contre lui à cause de ses parents. En réalité, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Ace mais ne supportait pas l'impolitesse, surtout si son capitaine en était la victime. Il avait aussi prit l'habitude d'appeler Ace "Petit Boss", rapidement tout le monde l'imita y compris Barbe Blanche qui ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise en l'appelant "fils" comme les autres.

Thatch n'était pas aussi idiot et mou que la première impression pouvait le présager. C'était un commandant très compétent ayant le bien être de ses camarades à cœur. La seule chose qui agaçait Ace était le fait qu'il lui parlait comme si il était un gamin. Par chance, ses talents culinaires rattrapés cela.

Un autre porteur du D était sur le bateau. Teach était sympa. Il avait toujours une histoire à raconter et il ne se moquait pas du trou noir qu'Ace avait à la place de l'estomac, car il avait le même.

Marco avait un sens de l'humour ! Mais il était surtout extrêmement patient et parlait avec Ace comme si ils étaient sur un terrain d'égalité. C'était pour cela qu'Ace passait plus de temps avec lui, en plus il était d'accord pour le combattre sans retenir ses coups, ce que les autres ne faisaient pas. En fait, au bout d'un moment, il était impossible de voir Marco sans Ace.

De nombreuses plaisanteries sur le fait que Marco soit une maman poule et Ace son poussin avaient vu le jour.

Mais pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Ace ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec Marco qui devint son ami, son frère aîné et même son modèle.

Son point de vu sur Barbe Blanche était qu'il était un homme bien qui pouvait être dangereux envers quiconque s'en prenait aux siens. Ace ne le voyait plus comme un ennemi. Et si il était toujours mal à l'aise d'être appelé "fils", il le considérait comme une figure paternelle.

***

La première fois qu'Ace avait vu Marco se transformer en phénix, il avait été subjugué mais cela s'évanouit quand il apprit que ses flammes ne brûlaient pas.

"Ça sert à rien alors."

Il ne l'avait pas dit pour être blessant ou rabaisser les pouvoirs de Marco. Il l'avait dit parce qu'il le pensait. Mais tout le monde utilisa sa petite remarque pour se moquer de Marco. Cela embêta Ace parce qu'il avait beaucoup de question à poser sur son fruit du démon mais qu'il n'osa pas pour le reste de la journée.

Ce n'était que le soir pendant qu'ils se lavaient qu'Ace aborda Marco qui comatait dans un bain.

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'as mangé ton fruit? Luffy, lui, n'a pas fait exprès.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-C'est tout? T'es devenu une enclume que pour ça? C'est cher payé.

-Pas vraiment. Je savais quels allaient être mes pouvoirs et je trouvais que ça valait le coup.

-Ceux de guérisons?

-Non celui de voler.

-Voler? C'est aussi bien que ça?

-C'est une des meilleurs sensations au monde. C'est la liberté absolue."

Ace écarquilla les yeux, curieux et émerveillé.

"Est-ce que ce serait pareil si tu me portes sur ton dos?

-J'en sais rien. Tu voudras essayer?

-Pour de vrai?

-Pour de vrai.

-Merci Marco ! C'est génial ! On fait ça après s'être lavé?

-Plutôt demain.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis fatigué.

-Bon d'accord." Abdiqua Ace tandis que l'impatience le dévorait

***

Après qu'Ace ait commencé à se sociabiliser, il avait appris que la chambre qu'il occupait appartenait à Marco qui s'était mis à dormir avec ses frères.

Quand il l'avait su, Ace s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il devrait être embarrassé de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. En répondant à la plaisanterie, Marco avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait pas lui voler toute la couette.

"Tu peux toujours essayer."

Depuis ils dormaient ensemble et cela ne leur posait aucun problème.

Jusqu'à ce que Marco fasse cette promesse.

***

"Marco. Eh Marco."

Marco grognait tandis qu'Ace le secouait.

"Ace ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Grogna-t-il

-T'es réveillé? On peut aller voler?

-Il est quel heure?

-Il est ... On est demain?"

Marco encore à moitié endormi, fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton coupable d'Ace.

Il attrapa sa montre, ouvrit les yeux, ne vit rien, fit apparaître ses flammes, referma les yeux, vit l'heure.

"Ace.

-Oui?

-Il est minuit quatre.

-Vraiment?

-Ace, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé?

-Comme ça? Mais puisque t'es réveillé on peut aller voler?

-Ace.

-Juste cinq minutes.

-Non."

Marco s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit et ferma les yeux décidé à se rendormir. Mais Ace ne voulu pas le laisser faire.

"Marco s'il te plaît."

Ace lui secoua les épaules pour l’empêcher de s'endormir.

"Ace si tu me laisses pas dormir, je te fais passer par dessus bord.

-Mais je peux pas attendre. Se plaignit Ace en s'écroulant sur Marco

-Dors. Ça passera plus vite.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Va boire un verre de lait chaud ou quelque chose comme ça."

Ace grogna en secouant un peu Marco.

"Ace." L'avertit-il une dernière fois

Comme une dernière vengeance, Ace marcha sur Marco pour sortir du lit plutôt que de le contourner. Marco essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais le rata.

***

Quand Marco se réveilla six heures plus tard, Ace n'était pas là.

Il se dit qu'il était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres et ne s'en inquiéta pas plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, il s’aperçut qu'ils étaient entrés dans une zone de tempête. Rien de vraiment exceptionnel, ils avaient connu pire, mais ils ne devaient pas relâcher leur vigilance à cause de la force du vent.

"Marco, tu tombes bien. L'appela Vista. Tu peux dire à Ace de rester dans votre cabine?

-Quoi?

-Juste le temps de la tempête. Les navigateurs pensent qu'on en a que pour dix minutes à tout casser.

-Non, je veux dire ... Il est pas dans la chambre. Dit Marco. Je croyais qu'il était avec vous en train de dévorer son repas.

-Il n'y est pas. Je crois que personne ne l'a vu aujourd'hui.

-Où est-ce qu'il est alors?

-J'en sais rien.

-Quand est-ce que la tempête a commencé?

-Je sais plus trop. Pendant la nuit. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

-Je ... J'ai viré Ace de la chambre cette nuit ... Juste ... C'était stupide ...

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'Ace est peut être ..."

Ni Marco ni Vista osa dire à voix haute leur peur. Très rapidement, ils prévinrent tout le monde et partirent à la recherche d'Ace. Plus de temps s'écoulait sans le retrouver, plus ils paniquaient.

Après avoir cherché dans tous les endroits logiques où Ace aurait pu être, Marco ouvrait toutes les portes au hasard.

Il venait d'ouvrir un autre placard de stockage et s’apprêtait à le refermer quand il vit une main sortir derrière un tonneau.

"Ace?"

Il s'approcha doucement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'Ace faisait là, pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. La terreur lui tourna les tripes.

C'était bien Ace allongé de tout son long entre des tonneaux et le mur, en train de dormir. Marco s'écroula à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Ace.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui ... Oui ça va."

Marco resserra un peu plus son étreinte avant de le relâcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Bah j'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Alors tu t'es caché ici? Tu pouvais pas aller avec les autres? Tout le monde te cherche et s’inquiète."

Marco essayait de rester calme, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'avoir un ton de reproche.

"J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me cherche ! Je vais bien!

-Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on le sache?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?

-Parce qu'il y a une tempête et que t'étais introuvable. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on croit?

-J'en sais rien !"

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder sans rien dire, l'air mécontent.

"J'étais pas au courant pour la tempête. Finit par dire Ace

-Je sais bien que tu voulais pas nous inquiéter. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce placard?

-Je ... Disons qu'hypothétiquement, j'ai pris quelque chose en cuisine sans y être autorisé...

-Hypothétiquement?

-En suivant cette hypothèse, c'est normal que j'ai dû me cacher pour pas me faire prendre.

-Je vois." Rit Marco

Une fois que l'ambiance redevint plus légère entre eux deux, ils allèrent retrouver le reste de l'équipage pour les rassurer.

Et Ace fut perplexe à cause de leur réaction. Si il avait fait un coup pareil à Dadan ou Garp, il aurait subi des hurlements et des coups. Ici, il n'avait subi que des embrassades. Marco était même toujours d'accord pour qu'ils volent ensemble.

Mais leur plan fut retardé.

***

Squardo, un allié de Barbe Blanche, était allé à leur rencontre. En apprenant la nouvelle, l'équipage s'était activé pour préparer un festin considérable, l'ambiance était presque festive. Mais Ace ressentait une certaine tension bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas l'origine.

Jusqu'à ce que Squardo arrive à bord. Il était évidement allé présenté ses respects à son père en premier, mais son regard s'attarda sur Ace plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et Ace comprit.

Squardo faisait partie des personnes qui haïssaient son père.

Tout le monde se comportait avec Squardo en ami, mais soit un commandant, soit Barbe Blanche lui même, restait auprès de Ace et empêchait Squardo de s'approcher.

Squardo comprenait aussi bien la situation qu'Ace et ne faisait rien pour empirer les choses, gardant ses distances. Mais Ace aurait préféré qu'il y ait confrontation.

Le lendemain midi, Squardo et son équipage repartit sans faire de vague.

***

Ace se sentait tellement frustré, en colère et malheureux à cause de cette visite, qu'il s'enferma dans sa cabine.

Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne pouvait être simple?

"Tu boudes? Demanda Marco en entrant dans la chambre et en le surprenant

-Je suis pas un gamin.

-T'as dix ans. T'es un gamin. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien.

-T'es sûr? J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais déjà harcelé pour le vol. T'as changé d'avis?

-Non.

-Alors viens là."

Marco attrapa Ace pour le porter sur son épaule et l’entraîner sur le pont.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Je tiens ma promesse."

Ace n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions ou faire des remarques qu'il se retrouva sur le dos de Marco sous sa forme phénix.

"Accroches toi."

D'un battement d'ailes, Ace se retrouva dans le ciel. C'était comme cela qu'il l'aurait décrit.

C'était vraiment une sensation étrange et palpitante que de n e pas avoir de sol sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus de contrainte. Il n'en sentait aucune. Tout ce qu'il sentait était le feu inoffensif qui composait Marco lui chatouiller les jambes, le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il ne réalisa même pas quand il commença de rire, mais Marco y fit attention. Il sourit autant que sa forme animale le permettait.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Ace était de mauvaise humeur mais il savait bien que si Ace ne voulait pas parler rien ne pouvait l'y contraindre.

Tout ce que Marco pouvait supposer était que ses frères devaient lui manquer. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était avec leur équipage après tout.

"C'est génial! S'extasia Ace alors que le Moby Dick devenait minuscule. Tu peux faire ça tout le temps?

-Du moment que je bois pas la tasse, oui. Rit Marco

-C'est trop cool ! On pourra recommencer?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Tous les jours?

-On verra.

-Ça veut dire non. Bougonna Ace avant de reprendre son air curieux. Est-ce qu'il y a un fruit qui me permettrait de faire comme toi?

-Guérir ou voler?

-Voler bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors il y en a?

-Je crois qu'il en existe moins de dix qui permettent de voler.

-Ça fait pas beaucoup. Jugea-t-il songeur

-Quoi? Portgas D Ace veut manger un fruit? Qu'est-ce que devient tes moqueries incessantes sur les enclumes?

-Si c'est pour un pouvoir aussi cool ça vaut complètement le coup ! Je pourrais aller où je veux quand je veux ! Je serais libre ! Rêva-t-il à voix haute

-Tu pourras faire ça même sans manger un fruit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je pourrais jamais être libre.

-Bien sûr ...

-Non ! Je sais bien que je pourrais jamais être libre. Pas avec tout le monde qui sait qui je suis.

-Ace, tu es toi.

-Je suis le fils de Gol D Roger et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Vous, vous êtes sympa avec moi quand même. Vous m'appeler Portgas D et tout ça mais ... Je sais très bien que vous êtes une minorité, je sais très bien ce qu'ils me feront si ils me mettent la main dessus."

Marco comprit la référence aux lettres. Il n'osa imaginer les horreurs que le cerveau d'Ace avait emmagasiné. C'était un gamin solide qui savait encaisser, mais Marco craignait qu'à force d’intérioriser alors il ne tiendrait pas. Aussi horrible que ce fut d'entendre la voix brisée d'Ace expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait être libre, Marco espérait que cela aurait un effet libérateur après coup.

"J'en serais jamais débarrassé, pas vrai? Il est mort mais il ne me laissera jamais en paix.

-Ace, ça servirait à rien que je te mente en te disant que tout le monde se fout de qui sont tes parents.

-Sympa ...

-Ce que je peux te dire c'est que les gens qui t'aiment y sont indifférents parce qu'ils t'aiment toi. Et je suis sûr que t'es trop entêté pour te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu seras libres Ace, parce que tu veux l'être et que tu te battras pour ça. Je le sais."

Ace retint ses sanglots. Il refusait de pleurer peu importe à quel point il était touché par les propos de Marco et à quel point il avait envie d'y croire.

"Dans ... Dans deux semaines, je vais retrouver mes frères.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et je vivrais avec les Révolutionnaires.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Je veux pas être un révolutionnaire. Je veux être un pirate.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux Ace.

-Quand ... Quand je serais plus âgé et plus fort, est-ce que ... est-ce que je pourrais rejoindre votre équipage?

-C'est père qui aura le dernier mot, mais honnêtement, je le vois mal dire non à notre petit boss.

-Je suis sérieux moi !

-Moi aussi. Père a dû mal à dire non à la famille."

Touché par ses propos, Ace l'étreignit en remerciement et aussi pour cacher son visage au bord des larmes.

Ace a ses frères, Luffy et Sabo.

Ace a sa famille, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Ace a son père, Edward Newgate.

Ace a sa liberté, qu'il défendra contre tout et tous si il le faut.

**Fin**


	2. Point par Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fic consacré au deuxième jour du MarcoAce week dont le thème est Hobbies. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas un semi AU et Marco et Ace se sont mis en couple avant le début de l'histoire.  
> J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lecture

**Point par Point**

Ace aurait voulu s’en mettre une. Il avait baissé sa garde une fraction de seconde en trop et son secret était révélé à la dernière personne qui aurait dû être au courant.

« Tu sais coudre ?! » S’extasia Izo à la fois surpris et impressionné

Et merde.

Chez Dadan et sa bande, un jour par semaine était consacré à la couture, ou plutôt à la retouche, et évidement, Ace avait dû y participer dès son plus jeune âge. Mais le pire était qu’il aimait coudre. Cela l’obligeait à se se concentrer sur une tache particulière et à oublier ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser. De plus, il ne pouvait s’empêchait de ressentir de la fierté en voyant la pièce terminée.

N'ayant pu cacher ses capacités à coudre, il espérait continuer à dissimuler le plaisir qu'il en tirait. Il voulait être reconnu comme un guerrier et non comme un couturier. Aussi tacha-t-il de minimiser la chose auprès d'Izo.

"Très mal. Assura-t-il. J'ai appris sur le tas vite fait depuis que j'ai pris la mer.

-Mais tu crois que tu arriverais à réparer certains de mes kimonos?

-Je crois pas ...

-Je te donnerais ma part de dessert pendant un mois !

-Izo ...

-Oh s'il te plaît.

-Ce serait plus simple si tu les jetais et t'en trouvais d'autres, non?

-Je peux pas les jeter ! C'est par affection que je les garde. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Finit-il par soupirer. Mais je te garantis rien et n'oublies pas pour tes desserts !

-Je t'adore Ace !" S'exclama Izo en se jetant à son cou

Ace ne put répondre à l'étreinte car il se sentait coupable. Il prévoyait de bâcler le travail pour ne plus être ennuyé par cette histoire.

Dès le lendemain après midi, une fois ses taches finies, il se rendit dans la cabine d'Izo avec la petite trousse qui lui servait de nécessaire à couture. Son frère lui ouvrit la porte à peine eut-il donné un coup et lui montra ses trois kimono qui avaient besoin de soin.

Sur les trois, Ace n'en reconnu qu'un. C'était un cadeau de Thatch pour le dernier anniversaire d'Izo.

"Tu vois, ils sont déchirés."

Izo lui montra les dégâts à Ace qui, égoïstement, fut déçu que ce ne soit rien d’irréparable.

"Je vais t'arranger ça."

Izo lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou puis le laissa s'installer. Ace choisit le premier kimono sur lequel il voulait travailler, pris le bon fil qu'il passa dans l'aiguille. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu envie de dire à Izo qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester pour regarder, mais c'était retenu. Tant qu'Izo était avec lui, il ne pouvait pas dire aux autres qu'Ace était en train de coudre.

Il avait d'abord escompté recoudre rapidement et efficacement puis partir. Mais en voyant le résultat, il n'en était pas fier. Non seulement il ne trouvait pas que c'était joli mais qu'en plus Izo ne le méritait pas. Alors dans un soucis de bien faire, il partit du motif pour cacher la retouche.

Au final les kimono étaient réparés mais en plus il était impossible de savoir qu'ils l'avaient été tant Ace avait su incorporer son dessin sans casser le motif.

"C'est magnifique. Contempla Izo ébahi. Je sais pas comment te remercier.

-N'oublies pas que tes desserts sont à moi pendant tout le mois. Répondit-il en plaisantant à moitié pour balayer le compliment qu'il ne voulait pas entendre

-Ne t’inquiètes pas, je n'oublierais pas." Rit-il Ace, fatigué, quitta Izo pour retourne dans sa cabine où il espérait que Marco serait.

Il aimerait passer un peu de temps seul avec lui avant le dîner.

Installé dans le lit de sa cabine, Marco profitait de son temps libre pour lire quand Ace entra. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui sourit et s’apprêta à poser son livre sur son bureau.

"Tu peux continuer à lire. L’arrêta Ace en s'étirant. Je suis pas sûr de tenir une conversation.

-Dure journée? Demanda-t-il en laissant Ace s'installer contre lui posant son dos contre sa poitrine

-Plutôt longue. Bailla-t-il en réponse. Vas-y, fais comme si je n'étais pas là."

Marco tenu à embrasser Ace tendrement avant de le laisser somnoler tranquillement et reprit sa lecture.

Installé dans le creux des bras de Marco, Ace se sentait sauf comme il ne l'a été que trop rarement. À moitié endormi, il caressa l'avant bras de Marco en embrassant sa clavicule du bout des lèvres afin de lui montrer qu'il se sentait bien et l'aimait.

Pourtant, Marco fronça les sourcils et déposa son livre avant de prendre la main d'Ace dans la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Elle est glacée."

Ace s'était rapidement aperçu que si il cousait sans prendre de pause, ses mains se glaçaient à cause du manque d’irrigation sanguin. Par contre, il ne se doutait pas que Marco le remarquerait et le prendrait trop à cœur.

"C'est rien, j'ai dû la laisser crisper trop longtemps." Répondit-il alors que Marco lui massait la main

Il se sentait un peu idiot de se sentir aussi heureux que Marco prenne le temps de s'occuper de lui bien qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien, uniquement parce qu'il s'en souciait. Il souriait devant l'attention sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

"Ça va passer d'ici quelques secondes. Ne t’inquiètes pas.

-Ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu t'es fait ça. Voyait qu'Ace gardait sciemment le silence, il ajouta. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-Je sais Marco. Ne t’inquiètes pas. Sourit-il. Je ne sais pas quels scenarii se font dans ta tête mais ce n'est vraiment rien, d'accord?"

Pour appuyer ses propos, Ace se retourna assez pour l'embrasser et lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il allait bien et qu'il était même heureux.

Finalement Marco sourit.

"D'accord."

Puis sans poursuivre le sujet, Ace se réinstalla confortablement pendant que Marco reprenait son livre. Toutefois, Marco ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il la massa tendrement.

Ace ne pensa même pas à lui demander d’arrêter. Savoir que Marco n'avait ces petites attentions uniquement pour lui car il l'aimait, faisait se sentir privilégié et comblé de joie Ace.

***

Au moment du dîner, Marco et Ace entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce qui servait de réfectoire. Elle était bondée car l'équipe qui allait être de corvée traînait des pieds bloquant ceux qui devaient manger. Lentement mais sûrement, le couple parvint à prendre leur repas et à s’attabler avec leurs amis.

En prenant place, Ace vit qu'Izo portait un des kimono qu'il venait de recoudre. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Après tout Izo n'avait pas voulu qu'ils soient réparés pour s’abîmer au fond de son placard. Tout ce qu'il faire était de croiser les doigts pour qu'Izo ne parle pas de leur ateliers coutures. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir oublié de prévenir son ami qu'il voulait que cela reste entre eux. Et c'était trop tard pour lui faire la remarque. À moins qu'il lui fasse un signe discret pour qu'ils s'éloignent un moment ...

"Il y a du monde aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Thatch en s'asseyant à leur table puis écarquilla les yeux en regardant Izo. Est-ce que c'est ... ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas."

Il avait l'air à la fois embarrassé et ravi. Izo était extatique, il n'arrivait pas à arrêt de sourire.

"Bien sûr que je l'adore ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

-Et bien tu l'as porté qu'une fois ou deux ...

-Ce n'est pas que je l'aimais pas. Avoua Izo gêné. En fait, je l'avais abîmé au cours d'un combat et j'ai pas osé te le dire. Mais Ace a pu me le réparer."

Ace avala de travers, surprit d'entendre aussi soudainement son nom. Tout le monde le regarda perplexe.

"Tu sais coudre?"

Il voulu nier mais le temps de boire un peu d'eau, Izo lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

"Oui ! Il a fait un travail remarquable ! Regarde, c'est là que que c'était déchiré !"

En un rien de temps, tout le monde regarda le travail d'Ace et l’inonda de compliments qu'il refusa en dénigrant la beauté de son œuvre.

Seul Marco resta silencieux et continua de manger en regardant du coin de l’œil l'agitation.

Est-ce que c'était à ça qu'Ace avait occupé sa journée? Pourquoi le lui avoir caché?

"Et alors Marco, tu ne dis rien?"

Marco quitta ses réflexions et s’apprêta à complimenter le travail d'Ace mais il fut coupé net.

Depuis la révélation, Ace minimisait les compliments qu'il recevait et suppliait du regard tout le monde de se taire. Et là, son regard était braqué sur celui de Marco qui déglutit.

Ace n’apprécierait pas que Marco se joigne aux autres pour complimenter son travail, cela ne ferait qu’accroître son malaise. Mais Marco ne pouvait pas non plus le discréditer. Dire à tout le monde de laisser Ace tranquille froisserait la fierté de ce dernier qui n’apprécie guère ce genre d'initiative. Quels choix lui restent-ils?

"Non rien." Fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de recommencer à manger

Ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Marco s'en rendit immédiatement compte mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Au final, durant tout le dîner plusieurs personnes se succédèrent pour demander à Ace de retoucher des vêtements. À chaque fois, Ace paraissait contrarié mais plutôt que répondre "non" il disait "je sais pas. Je verrais". Cela surprit Marco. Mais quand après le dîner il voulu en parler avec Ace ce dernier s'exclama :

"Oh non ! S'il te plaît tais toi si c'est pour me parler de cette histoire de couture. Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler maintenant."

Alors ils n'en parlèrent pas. Ni les jours qui suivirent alors qu'Ace s'était mis à accepter de faire plusieurs retouches contre de la nourriture principalement, mais d'autres services aussi. C'était entré dans leur routine. La majorité du temps Ace était en train de coudre sur le lit pendant que Marco, si il était là, lisait, faisait sa paperasse ou discutait de tout et de rien avec lui.

Parfois il avait l'impression que plus Ace cousait plus il avait à coudre.

Mais ce n'était cela qui dérangeait Marco. C'était d'abord d'ignorer si Ace était heureux de faire cela.

D'un côté, Ace était quelqu'un de franc qui agissait principalement selon ses envies. Mais de l'autre côté, Ace avait toujours les sourcils froncés en cousant, ne s'autorisant à sourire qu'une fois le travail fini pour immédiatement après claquer la langue et soupirer d'agacement.

Marco s'était permis une fois de lui faire une remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Je ne sais jamais si c'est une torture pour toi ou si tu y prends du plaisir.

-L'un pourrait aller avec l'autre. Badina Ace en souriant

-Si c'est le cas pour toi, je suis tout ouïe."

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit alors qu'il mettait son travail de côté pour attirer Marco dans ses bras.

"Où je pourrais te montrer."

Marco n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être intime qu'il décida qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

Ils ne le firent pas.

Marco ne pouvait pas expliquer rationnellement son comportement. Il avait beaucoup de questions et de remarques qu'il voulait dire à Ace mais à chaque fois qu'il les formulait dans sa tête, elles devenaient des accusations ou des ordres.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait dire cela sans que cela se termine en dispute. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer. Alors il se taisait, se contentant de regarder Ace faire du coin de l’œil.

Ce qui le dérangeait aussi était à quel point la main d'Ace devenait froide.

Il la massait et l'embrassait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Ace acceptait de rendre tellement de services qu'il n'en voyait pas la fin et cela superposait avec ses entraînements et ses devoirs de Commandant.

Finalement il prit le risque d'une dispute.

"Tu devrais arrêter de coudre. Dit-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le nid-de-pie, avant d'ajouter précipitamment. Autant."

Il eut un silence glacée entre eux. Ace foudroya Marco du regard le mettant mal à l'aise.

Le compte à rebours était lancé, la dispute allait éclater.

"Je t'ai pris de cours. Finit par dire Ace d'un ton railleur. Ça n'arrive pas souvent.

-Comment ça? Demanda Marco qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette agressivité

-J'ai déjà dit aux autres que j'allais arrêter de coudre, pendant un moment au moins.

-Je vois." Marco ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il ne songea qu'au fait qu'il aurait dû ne rien dire du tour, cela aurait évité qu'ils se disputent. Parce que c'était bien une dispute, non?

De toute évidence, Ace lui reprochait quelque chose mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne le lui disait pas clairement.

"Ace quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je ne sais pas. À ton avis?"

Beaucoup de chose, pensa-t-il mais il ne voulait pas se disputer. Il ne voulait jamais commencer une dispute. Aussi irrationnel que cela l'était, Marco avait peur qu'en commençant une dispute, il permettrait à Ace de réaliser l'horreur de leur différence d'âge et qu'il le quitterait immédiatement.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et avant qu'un Ace bouillonnant lui mette les points sur les i, quelqu'un vint le chercher. Damo venait d'appeler et voulait parler à Ace.

"J'arrive."

Il regarda Marco une dernière fois comme si il attendait quelque chose puis partit. Et il ne revint pas le retrouver dans le nid-de-pie.

Marco avait pourtant rongé son frein et l'avait attendu. Puis quand sa patience fut épuisée, il partit le chercher, ils devaient terminer leur conversation.

Quand finalement il aperçu Ace, ce dernier discutait avec Thatch et Izo, il avait l'air perturbé et agacé. Est-ce qu'il se plaignait de lui auprès de leurs frères? Le trio sembla se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose et Ace s'éloigna de nouveau sans l'apercevoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ace? Demanda-t-il à ses frères les faisant sursauter surpris

-Qui ça? Fit Thatch avec le plus pitoyable air d'innocent

-Je viens de le voir avec vous. Où est-ce qu'il est partit? Il faut que je lui parle.

-Oui mais non !

-Quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, tu dois aller à la réunion de préparation pour le prochain ravitaillement. Expliqua Izo essayant de rattraper maladroitement les propos de Thatch

-Je croyais que c'était nous deux ... Commença Thatch mais il s’arrêta quand Izo lui frappa violemment le ventre

-Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez vous deux mais il faut vraiment que ...

-Marco !"

Voyant que son père lui fit signe de venir, Marco abandonna ses recherches. Au pire il retrouverait Ace le soir dans leur cabine commune.

Sauf qu'Ace découcha.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, ils n'arrivaient pratiquement plus à se voir. Leurs corvées étaient incompatible, Ace découchait ou était de garde, Marco était souvent envoyé en mission loin du bateau. Malgré l'absurdité de ses pensées, Marco commençait à être persuadé que son père faisait exprès.

Mais c'était impossible, il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire cela.

À défaut d'Ace, Marco approcha Thatch et Izo qui de toute évidence aidaient Ace à éviter Marco. Pourquoi? C'était un mystère aussi. Ces derniers nièrent toutes ces accusations. Il ne lui restait qu'Ace pour comprendre. Mais les peu de fois où ils avaient pu se retrouver seul à seul se terminaient en drame.

La première fois, Ace s'était écroulé sur leur lit. Marco avait eu la sensation de rêver. Il avait espéré mais ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver dans leur chambre en revenants de ses obligations.

Comme si il avait eu peur de tout gâcher, il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'installa le plus doucement possible sur le lit à ses côtés. Il aperçu alors le froncement de sourcil, l'agitation des paupières et les cernes. Ace avait un sommeil agité. C'était rare et de mauvais signe. Marco toucha sa main et en comprit immédiatement la cause. Elle était glacée, Ace s'était mis à coudre dans son dos. Le contact réveilla Ace qui en reconnaissant Marco, eut une expression embarrassée mais heureux.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?" Demanda Ace en se rapprochant de lui pour se blottir

Marco le laissa faire, prêt à faire comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier pas plus le fait qu'Ace agissait dans son dos.

"Tu as recommencé à coudre.

-Quoi?

-Ta main est glacée Ace. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de ta permission maintenant?

-Parce que tu as besoin d'agir dans mon dos maintenant? Rétorqua Marco en parodiant son ton

-Je t'en pris ! S’exaspéra Ace mais Marco vit bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Tu deviens ridicule, tu le sais ça? Et je n'ai pas envie de supporter ça maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant du lit pour quitter la cabine

-Je te savais pas lâche."

Les mots claquèrent sur le palais de Marco juste avant la porte.

Et si seulement c'était le pire de ce qui s'était passé.

***

Le comportement qu'il avait eu lui faisait encore honte.

C'était quand il avait de nouveau demandé à Ace pourquoi sa main était frigorifié si ce n'était pas à cause de la couture. Cette fois, c'était devant leurs frères et sœurs mais aussi leur père.

"Ça doit à force de trop me branler. Avait répondu Ace épuisé par cet harcèlement

-C'est pas plutôt à force branler quelqu'un d'autre? " Avait rétorqué Marco frustré

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir l'expression scandalisée de sa famille, ne celle profondément blessée d'Ace pour prendre conscience qu'il était allé trop loin. Honnêtement, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'Ace de tromper, il prenait très à cœur la confiance qu'autrui plaçait en lui. Presqu'aussitôt, il s'était répandu en excuses mais le mal avait été fait. En réponse Ace lui avait de se faire foutre et était partit.

***

Toute cette situation dura plus d'un mois.

Puis finalement, Marco réussi à se retrouver seul avec Ace pour qu'ils puissent enfin en finir avec cette histoire.

"J'en peux plus, ça va me rendre dingue. Dit Marco le plus calmement possible pour prouver qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre en s'asseyant devant Ace

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que ... Paniqua Ace en cachant quelque chose dans son sac à dos

-J'ai envoyé un membre de ma division à ma place. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Et par quoi tu veux qu'on commence? Abdiqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce

-Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu arrêtais de coudre, tu étais en colère contre moi et tu as dis que ça devrait me faire plaisir. Pourquoi?

-Tu plaisantes là? Tu détestes que je couse.

-J'ai jamais détesté que tu couses.

-Tu as été le seul qui n'a rien dit sur le travail que j'ai fait sur les kimono d'Izo.

-Les compliments avaient l'air de d'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Je voulais pas en rajouter.

-Et tu n’arrêtais pas de me regarder avec un regard désapprobateur à chaque fois que je cousais dans la chambre.

-J'ai jamais désapprouvé ...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que j’arrête de coudre?

-Parce que j'étais inquiet. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te rendre heureux, sans parler dans l'état dans lequel ça met ta main.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute.

-Depuis quand ça te pose un problème. Avant qu'on sorte ensemble, on se disputait et on y a très bien survécut. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Comme si tu n'as jamais pensé : "Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier ce vieux crouton !".

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un vieux crouton. Marco, est-ce que ... est-ce que notre différence d'âge te dérange?

-Bien sûr ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu as toute ta vie devant toi aussi.

-Ace, s'il te plaît ...

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé si ça te troublait autant. Et quel est le rapport avec les disputes?"

Marco soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Au point où il en était autant tout dire.

"Je suis tellement vieux, Ace. Beaucoup plus que toi et je ... je t'aime. Je sais pas comment je pourrais le supporter si après une dispute tu réalises que tu n'as pas à t'emmerder avec moi et que tu mérites quelqu'un de ton âge.

-Marco, je t'aime aussi. Répondit Ace en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Et je me contrefous de l'âge que tu as. On s'aime. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais Marco, si tu te sentais vraiment comme ça, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ça me manque qu'on discute plus.

-Ça me manque aussi.

-Alors vas-y. Je suis tout ouïe."

Devant le sourire encourageant d'Ace et leurs mains enlacés, Marco eut le courage de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au compte goutte d'abord, puis le barrage céda et il ne s’arrêtait que pour écouter Ace. Ils parlèrent toute la journée sans s’arrêter. À la fin, la conversation avait un ton beaucoup plus joyeux.

"Au final, je ne sais toujours pas si tu aimes coudre.

-Mais j'adore coudre ! C'est les retouches qui m'insupportent !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant le mois alors?"

Ace se mordit la lèvre et implora Marco de comprendre.

"Juste quelques jours à tenir et tu sauras tout. Promis."

Marco abdiqua.

Qu'est-ce que quelques jours face à un mois?

***

Avec tout ce qu'il avait en tête, Marco oublia son anniversaire. En faite, il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait quand on le mit face à un festin et une pile de cadeaux. Et parmi eux se trouvait sa réponse. Ace avait crée un sash bleu clair dont les motifs représentaient un phénix volant au-dessus du Moby Dick. Tout était fait main, la couture était à couper le souffle et la palette choisie impressionnante. Il avait réussi à créer un dégradé de couleur.

"Surprise ! Sourit Ace peu sûr de lui. Je sais que c'est ...

-Magnifique ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu faire un travail pareil en un mois. C'est extraordinaire !

-Tais-toi. Dit-il embarrassé

-Merci." Dit Marco reconnaissant avant de l'embrasser

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Ace avoua à Marco que ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir. En réalité, il avait demandé à Damo de lui procurer un livre rare que Marco voulait. Malheureusement ce dernier l'avait appelé pour lui dire que le livre était passé par dessus bord au cours d'une tempête qui avait endommagé le navire. À partir de là, il avait dû improviser avec l'aide de Thatch, Izo et Barbe Blanche. Marco se contenta de sourire en rassurant Ace sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pu avoir de meilleur cadeau et en lui assurant qu'il comptait remercier ses complices.

**Fin**


	3. Je ferais n'importe quoi

**Je ferais n'importe quoi**

Ace avait rejoint l’équipage de Barbe Blanche officiellement depuis peu, mais il comptait déjà se faire tatouer le symbole de son nouveau père sur le dos, dès qu’ils atteindraient une île habitée. Bien que Barbe Blanche avait accepté avec plaisir qu’il rejoigne ses rangs, Ace n’avait réussi à se détendre et à se sociabilise avec les membres de sa nouvelle famille uniquement quand il fut persuadé que personne ne lui en voulait pour ses nombreuses tentatives de meurtre.

À partir de ce moment-là, il se permit de faire attention à des détails les concernant qu’il avait jugé inutile avant. Mais, il se permettait également d’être plus honnête envers eux.

Grâce à cela, il savait qu’en ne se plaignant pas de la façon de Thatch de chanter à l’approche du dîner, alors sa portion serait plus importante sans qu’il n’ait quoi que ce soit à réclamer. Mais aussi qu’en complimentant sincèrement la tenue d’Izo alors son sourire devenait plus beau en montrant à la fois sa fierté et un peu de timidité. Que Vista devenait plus énergique et enjoué si il avait une oreille attentive pour ses histoires. Ou qu’Haruta, détestant être de corvée de linge, appréciait toujours un coup de main. Également que les infirmières de son père étaient toujours heureuses que quelqu’un leur préparait leur thé pour leur pause.

Toutes ces petites choses ne pouvant aider à commettre un meurtre, il ne les avait pas enregistré. Mais la situation avait changé.

Il aimait profondément ces personnes et voulait contribuer à leur bonheur même de la manière la plus insignifiante qu’il le pouvait.

Malgré cela, Ace ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçu. Il ignorait quoi faire pour son père et Marco. Ces deux là semblaient se contenter de rien, juste le fait qu’il soit là. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être suffisant ? Il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ces hommes à qui il devait son intégration, à qui il devait tout.

Alors il avait prit l’habitude d’apporter de l’alcool en douce à son père et qui lui assurait qu’il en était ravi. Ace décida de prendre cela comme une demi victoire, pas encore content de lui même.

Pour Marco, il avait essayé d’alléger son travail en lui prenant, avec son accord, une partie de sa paperasserie dont il devait s’occuper. Ce fut un désastre. Il n’avait fait que doubler la charge de travail de Marco déjà lourde. Il en avait été si embarrassé et vexé qu’il n’avait pu lui faire face pendant des jours.

Puis vint un miracle.

Il racontait une de ses histoires d’enfance, celle où Luffy avait manqué de se faire manger par un serpent tant il était obnubilé par des champignons, quand il l’entendit.

Le rire de Marco.

Comment décrire ce son et toutes les émotions qu’il suscita chez Ace ?

Sans qu’il ne pourrait l’expliquer, Ace assimila le rire de Marco aux vagues. Une berceuse à la fois rassurante et aimante mais qui ne cachait pas la force qui l’animait.

Et Ace découvrit des motivations plus égotistes dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser bien qu’il en éprouva une certaine honte. Il ne souhaitait plus faire rire Marco uniquement parce que cela signifiait qu’il était heureux mais également parce qu’il était devenu accro à cette mélodie.

Tout d’abord, il avait raconté d’autres anecdotes de son enfance, y compris la fois où avec Sabo, il avait voulu tuer Luffy. Il expliqua quels étaient ses sentiments d’enfant, sa détermination à tuer un Luffy trop gênant bien qu’il ne comprenait pas encore la réelle signification de l’acte de tuer et ses conséquences. Quand entre deux éclats de rire, Marco dit que cela lui ressemblait bien, il ne fut aucunement vexé trop heureux qu’il était.

Dans sa quête, Ace se mit à réellement connaître Marco. Ses qualités, ses défauts, ses goûts. À partir de ce moment-là, il cessa de l’idolâtrer comme un sauveur, mais il se mit à le respecter et à l’apprécier pour l’homme qu’il était. Pour l’homme qu’il était aussi bien envers son père et sa fratrie, qu’envers ses ennemies.

C’était prévisible, songeait Ace quand il était seul avec lui-même, vraiment prévisible qu’il soit tombé amoureux de Marco le Phénix.

Il n’attendait rien de cet amour et encore moins de Marco, si ce n’était qu’il continu de rire. Pourtant, que ce soit parce qu’il était trop honnête, soit parce que Marco était trop perspicace, soit les deux, il dû s’expliquer.

Ace était en train de préparer du thé dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine et de salle de repos aux infirmières. Pour l’instant, il n’y avait que lui mais elles ne tarderaient sûrement pas. Il installait rapidement le nombre de tasse nécessaire sur la table quand quelques coups rapides sur la rambarde l’interrompit. Ace leva la tête, Marco entra.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais là » Sourit le Premier Commandant de manière attendri

Comme le reste de l’équipage, Marco appréciait les attentions d’Ace à son égard mais aussi envers ses frères et sœurs. Qui aurait pu croire il y a quelques mois que ce jeune homme pouvait, et se plaisait, à être gentil avec tout le monde ? En tout cas, avec ceux qu’il considérait comme membre de sa famille et qu’il aimait.

Marco était sincèrement comblé par cette évolution de comportement mais c’était aussi la raison de son trouble ces derniers temps.

« Il faut qu’on mette les choses au clair. Continua-t-il puisqu’Ace avait gardé le silence pour qu’il puisse expliquer les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à le chercher

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il en utilisant sa tache pour ne pas le regarder

-C’est au sujet de ce que tu fais avec tout le monde. De ces … attentions.

-J’ai ennuyé quelqu’un ? Paniqua Ace. J’ennuie tout le monde, c’est ça ? »

Touché par son trouble, Marco se rapprocha de lui pour lui poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et poursuivit d’une voix plus rassurante :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, tout le monde est très heureux de voir que tu fais attention à eux.

-C’est vrai ? Sourit Ace avec de lui mettre un léger coup dans la poitrine. Tu m’as fait peur ! De quoi il s’agit alors ?

-C’est juste que … Commença Marco qui perdit ses mots tant il avait peur de la réaction d’Ace. C’est juste que tu es gentil avec tout le monde …

-Et alors ? Le coupa Ace sans s’en apercevoir, un sourcil arqué et l’ombre d’un sourire. Tu es pour le favoritisme ?

\- Non ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois gentil avec tout le monde ! C’est juste que … à cause de ça … je ne sais pas du tout comment interpréter ton attitude vis à vis de moi.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Cette fois, le ton d’Ace était sec et distant. Il n’attendait rien de Marco, Ace savait parfaitement qu’il était trop gamin, un ancien ennemi et que même son sexe pouvait poser problème. Alors pourquoi Marco voulait-il lui donner le coup de grâce en lui affirmant qu’il ne l’aimait pas, pas comme un amant en tout cas ?

Devant cette réaction, Marco perdit tout sa superbe naturelle. Il avait cru que … Ce serait-il trompé ?

« J’avais cru que tu m’aimais … que tu m’aimais bien. »

Au dernier moment, Marco préféra minimiser les émotions qu’il avait cru lire dans les yeux, le rire et l’attitude d’Ace. Son humiliation était assez grande comme cela.

Devant l’air blessé et déçu de Marco, Ace ne put garder une expression stoïque et ses distances.

« Bien sûr que je t’aime bien. Rétorqua-t-il reprenant la même expression par commodité. Non seulement je n’oublies pas que c’est grâce à toi qu j’ai rejoint l’équipage, mais même sans ça, j’aime passer du temps avec toi.

-Si tu dis ça par gentillesse …

-Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir. Soupira-t-il

-Oui c’est vrai. »Rit Marco

Ce qu’Ace prit pour une victoire fût de courte durée. L’expression de Marco s’assombrit et jouant distraitement avec une tasse, il avait l’air en pleine réflexion.

D’un coup, il posa la tasse avec plus de force que nécessaire faisant sursauter Ace.

« Ace, je ne t’aime pas bien. »

Et voilà, la bombe avait été lâchée.

Ace cru sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, sa bouche devint sèche, sa vision se troubla. Il savait comment il devait se comporter : s’excuser d’avoir pu mettre Marco mal à l’aise et lui certifier qu’il prendrait ses distances. C’était ainsi qu’il devait réagir et pas autrement.

Mais il n’y arrivait pas.

Pourquoi Marco avait-il sentit le besoin d’être cruel ?

« Non attends. Ça ne sonne pas comme je veux. » Poursuivit rapidement Marco

Qu’il dise immédiatement toute la haine qu’il lui inspirait, songea Ace qui voulait juste que cela cesse.

« Ace, est-ce que … est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Cette déclaration finit d’ébranler Ace qui s’assit, perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

Comme si c’était un signal d’alarme, Marco attrapa une chaise et s’installa proche d’Ace en lui laissant son espace. Comme si il avait besoin d’être face à son visage mais qu’il se préparait à sortir en cas de refus.

« Je t’aime beaucoup Ace et si … enfin … si c’est réciproque, j’aimerais qu’on sorte ensemble.

-Je croyais que tu me détestais. Souffla Ace incrédule

-Quoi ? Jamais ! Comment je pourrais te détester ? »

En signe de réconfort, Marco posa une de ses mains sur le poing hermétique d’Ace. Il ne pouvait se décrisper en songeant à son honteux secret qui lui bouffait les intestins. Ce secret qu’il n’avait pas eu le courage d’avouer à son père et qui ne pourrait que nuire à sa relation avec Marco.

Son côté raisonnable considéra de tout avouer à Marco, afin qu’ayant connaissance de toute la vérité, il ne s’aventure pas dans une relation qu’il regretterait.

Mais devant le regard bienveillant, tendre et plein d’acceptation qui lui était adressé, son côté égoïste l’emporta.

« J’adorerais ça, répondit-il, qu’on sorte ensemble. »

L’air euphorique de Marco et ses propres battements de cœur le confortèrent dans sa décision.

« J’assumerais. Pensa-t-il alors qu’ils s’embrassaient pour la première fois. J’assumerais tout le moment venu. »

Ils mirent un peu de distance entre eux quand ils entendirent les infirmières arriver. En voyant les garçons, elles les saluèrent chaleureusement. L’une d’elles voyant qu’Ace avait préparé son thé préféré le jour de son anniversaire s’exclama :

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi contente que quelqu’un ait tenté de tuer père ! »

Et que pouvait répondre Ace si ce n’était un rire, accompagné par celui de Marco qu’il aimait tant et de celui des autres infirmières.

**Fin**


	4. Super

**Super**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Spade se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante, mais cette fois-ci pouvait entrer dans le top 10.

Il était intervenu pour empêcher un cambriolage avec prise d'otage, rien de bien compliqué. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Miss Sadi, une des cambrioleuses, avait réussi à le ligoter et à le pendre au plafond avec son fouet en granit marin. À cause de ce matériau, Spade ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pyrotechniques. Et cette sadique comptait bien en profiter.

"Mmm ! Que c'est excitant !

-Content de savoir que l'un de nous est comblé.

-Oh tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler ! La seule chose qui m’intéresse, ce sont tes hurlements ! Mmm !

-Bonne chance.

-Oh mon mignon. Dit-elle en faisant doucement glisser le masque de Spade juste assez pour dévoiler ses lèvres. Mmm ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'avoir un homme tout à soi.

-Je suppose que d'habitude, ils te fuient comme la peste. Plaisanta Spade pour l'unique plaisir que de l’énerver

-Mmm ! Ce que tu es énervant !"

Elle glissa ses pouces dans le masque de Spade et poursuivit dans un chuchotement :

"Je te ferais hurler. Mmm et aussitôt que je connaîtrais ton identité, c'est ta famille que je ferais hurler. Mmm."

Spade ne perdit pas son sourire mais sa mâchoire se crispa à cause de la menace. La raison pour laquelle les supers comme Spade avait une identité secrète était pour se protéger et protéger les siens.

"Voyons voir qui tu es. Mmm!"Conclut-elle en faisant glisser son masque

Spade se débattit mais cela ne l’empêcha de découvrir son nez. Tout en gémissant en plus ! Ce qu'elle pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup, un flash bleu apparut et Miss Sadi fut défenestrée.

"Gentleman? Tenta Spade soulagé que quelqu'un allait enfin pouvoir le détacher

-Raté. Mais si tu veux que je te laisse, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mon dindon préféré. Sourit Ace. Tu as réussi à survivre à échapper aussi aux Thanksgiving de cette année.

-Il y avait pas d'allumette pour allumer le four.

-Quel dommage."

Tout au long de la conversation, Phénix quitta sa forme animal et marcha pour se trouver devant Spade.

"Ce qui est dommage c'est d'avoir toujours ignoré ton fantasme. Dit-il en essayant de défaire un noeud mais ses doigts s'engourdissaient à cause du granit marin et il n'avait pas d'arme blanche

-Tu connaîtras tous mes fantasmes quand tu me sauveras de la noyade. Rétorqua Spade sachant pertinemment que Phénix était aussi impuissant que lui dans l'eau

-Je n'arrive pas à te détacher. À croire que tu voulais qu'on se refasse la scène de Spiderman.

-N'y pense même pas." Dit-il pour la forme

Bien que Spade ignorait complètement qui était Phénix sous le masque, il le considérait comme un ami depuis quelques années déjà et lui faisait confiance. Jamais il ne l'embrasserait ou enlèverait son masque sans son autorisation. Il lui donna encore une fois raison. Phénix n'arrivant pas à défaire les liens, préféra d'abord rendre son anonymat complète à Spade.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Mon petit ami me comble de bonheur.

-Laisse moi deviner. Tu l'as eu grâce au Syndrome de Stockholm?

-Je vais finir par te laisser là.

-Parce que tu arrivais à me défaire du granit marin jusqu'à maintenant?

-Sérieusement les gars? Intervint une troisième personne

-Hé Gentleman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Spade comme si il n'était pas suspendu au plafond par un fouet

-À ton avis? On devait agir ensemble je te signale. Fit-il remarquer en le frappant à la tête et le faisant se balancer sous le rire de Phénix. Merci, je suppose que tu l'as encore tiré d'un mauvais pas.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Dit Phénix. J'étais dans le coin pour autre chose de toute façon.

-Il ne me sort pas si souvent de l'embarras." Voulut se défendre Spade avant de s'écrouler au sol

Gentleman avait réussi à le défaire du fouet.

"Phénix !

-Désolé. On m'appelle. S'excusa-t-il en commençant à partir. Je tamponnerais ta carte de fidélité "Demoiselle en Détresse" la prochaine fois Spade !

-Fais attention que ce ne soit pas moi qui te tamponne quelque chose." Plaisanta-t-il

Une fois Phénix partit, Spade s’aperçut que Gentleman le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Contrairement à Spade, Gentleman laissait voir ses yeux.

"Quoi?

-Tu réalises qu'à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, vous flirtez?

-C'est juste pour s'amuser. On a tous les deux des petits amis.

-Oui, je me rappelle ton petit ami qui ne connaît pas ta double identité. C'est pas très sain.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas et n'a pas envie de sortir avec un autre Super.

-Mmm !! Je vais tous vous faire hurler ! Cria Miss Sadi d'une voix cassée et visiblement énervée

-Notre cliente nous appelle. On finira cette conversation plus tard.

-Hors de question."

***

Ace courrait pour rentrer chez lui, il avait prévu d'aller au cinéma avec son compagnon. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait été obligé d'être Spade plus longtemps que prévu et était maintenant en retard. Sa seule consolation était que Miss Sadi avait été arrêté.

Il sortait ses clés de sa poche quand il entendit quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui.

"J'avais peur d'être en retard. Dit Marco avant de l'embrasser

-On l'est tous les deux si on veut être honnête. Répondit Ace en lui souriant. Mais on s'excusera pendant les bandes annonces, on a tout juste le temps de se changer."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait espéré pouvoir manger.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je paies le pop corn.

-Je t'aime."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps, avant de se préparer pour le cinéma.

Au cours des bandes annonces, ils racontèrent le même événement qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble aujourd'hui sans le savoir, tout en masquant la vérité pour que leur identité de Super le reste aussi.

Pour l'instant.

**Fin**


	5. Perdu?

**Perdu?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Ace savait très bien ce que lui faisait ici. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi Marco était présent, à l'attendre à l'aéroport. C'était Thatch qui devait le chercher normalement. Est-ce qu'il aurait eu un problème? Un accident?

Incapable de rester plus longtemps, il accéléra le pas pour être près de Marco.

"Où est Thatch ? Demanda-t-il sans laisser Marco l'enlacer

-Au Japon avec Izo. Répondit-il penaud avec un léger froncement des sourcils, visiblement il n'attendait pas cette question de la part d'Ace ni à cette réaction après trois ans de séparation

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils en avaient envie. C'était prévu depuis des mois. Il ne te l'a pas dit?

-Non ! Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher à l'aéroport et que je pourrais dormir chez lui avant de retrouver mes frères ! S'agaça-t-il en rallumant son téléphone pour voir si il avait loupé un message, mais rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'en sais rien. Il m'a dit que tu étais au courant et que tu étais d'accord.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour que je vienne te chercher et que tu dormes chez moi.

-Quoi?"

Ace ne comprenait rien à la situation et ses quatorze heures de vol ne l'aidaient pas. Il y avait presque trois ans jour pour jour, Marco avait soudainement coupé les points avec lui. Il avait d'abord arrêté de lui téléphoner et de répondre à ses sms, ensuite il avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se voient plus seuls enfin il avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se voient plus du tout ! Ace avait bien cherché à obtenir des réponses durant toute cette année mais Marco ne lui en avait donné aucune.

Cette séparation avait anéantit Ace. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente grâce à ses frères et ses amis. Bien qu'ils n'avaient été qu'amis, Ace était amoureux de Marco à l'époque. Et ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints comme il s'en apercevait en lui faisant face. Il n'avait pu comprendre ce rejet aussi brutal qu'inattendu.

Si Marco avait été au courant de ses sentiments, il lui aurait dit que cela ne m’emmènerait à rien pour ne pas le blesser, non?

Ou bien Ace avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé Marco et que ce dernier lui en avait terriblement voulu? Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé à ce moment?

D'accord, au moment où tout avait déraillé, ils avaient été tous dévasté d'une manière ou d'une autre car la santé de leur père avait été terrible. Mais toute leur fratrie avait surmonté cette épreuve ensemble en communiquant, et en plus depuis la santé de Newgate n'avait pas connu de rechute. Est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment servir d'excuse pour le comportement de Marco?

Et voilà qu'au bout de trois longues années où Ace avait dû travailler sur lui-même pour ne pas culpabiliser, s'auto-apitoyer et passer à autre, Marco s'amenait comme une fleur devant lui, sans chercher apparemment à s'excuser ou s'expliquer !

Ace ne comprenait rien parce que Marco ne lui disait rien !

"Si la situation te met mal à l'aise, finit par dire Marco tandis qu'Ace fulminait en silence, je peux te payer une chambre d'hôtel ou te conduire jusqu'à tes frères, si tu veux."

Soit il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir, soit il essayait vraiment d'être serviable. Sabo et Luffy habitaient à huit heures de route en voiture.

"Mal à l'aise? Répéta Ace qui trouvait que cela ne correspondait pas du tout à son état d'esprit

-Oui. Par rapport à ...Marco déglutit et ne finit pas cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Ramènes-moi chez toi. Je suis trop crevé pour qu'on se dispute maintenant.

-On est pas obligé de se disputer, tu sais? Essaya de plaider Marco

-Oh je crois que si." Conclu Ace avant de marcher vers la sortie sans attendre que Marco ne lui indique l'endroit où il s'était garé

Marco ne fit rien qui puisse faire penser qu'il était agacé par le comportement cassant d'Ace. En fait, son langage corporel et son intonation indiquaient qu'il cherchait à s'amender. Il proposa même de porter le lourd sac de voyage, mais Ace refusa d'un claquement de langue. Il ne voulait pas de galanterie mais des réponses honnête.

***

Après un court trajet en voiture pesant et désagréable, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Marco.

Il n'avait pas déménagé et à part quelques objets, comme des meubles ou des photo, rien n'avait changé.

Ace s'était souvent demandé si il pourrait un jour retourner dans l'appartement de Marco et comment il se sentirait alors.

Il l'ignorait encore.

Il s'écroula dans le même canapé où il s'asseyait pour regarder un film ou simplement manger avec Marco quand tout allait bien. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures qu'il laissa traîner dans un coin.

Il n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation. Il connaissait très bien le coup de Marco pour les choses. Il avait juste voulu obtenir une réaction ! N'importe laquelle sauf celle qu'il a eu.

Marco ne lui dit rien quand il prit ses chaussures et sa veste pour aller les ranger.

Laissé seul dans le salon, Ace contempla les clichés d'instant qu'il avait manqué. Comme si ils pouvaient s'animer et lui raconter comment il en était arrivé à aimer l'homme qu'il détestait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Tu dois avoir faim, non? Lui demanda avec un sourire -pourquoi il lui souriait ?!- Marco

-À quoi est-ce que tu joues? Marmonna-t-il, il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver comme il l'aurait voulu mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser le comportement de Marco

-La nourriture dans les avions est horrible. Tu n'as rien dû manger, non?

-Je mange de tout." Rappela Ace et quand il vit Marco sourire de toutes ses dents, il se laissa à imaginer que les trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar

Mais tout était vrai. Tout le bon et le mauvais de ces trois dernières années avaient eu lieu et il ne pouvait les nier ni les oublier.

"Assieds-toi Marco. Lui dit Ace en tapotant la place à côté du canapé. Il faut qu'on se dispute."

Marco se tendit immédiatement et pâlit. Il resta planté debout au beau milieu de son propre salon et il regarda Ace avec une crainte qui ne lui ressembla pas.

"Je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué pour ça. Tu m'as mentit?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis mal honnête ici. Assieds-toi, je ne veux pas que tu te défiles une fois de plus.

-Non. S'opposa Marco, les pieds fermement campés au sol et les bras croisés, mais il avait lui aussi l'air épuisé. Dis juste ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse.

-Qu'on en finisse? Parodia Ace avec un rire sans joie. Tu as pas mal d'explication à me donner. Je suis pas sur "qu'on en finisse" rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-La vérité !" Explosa subitement Ace se surprenant lui-même

Il ne s'était pas attendu à hurler, et vu le bond que Marco venait de faire, lui non plus.

Ace passa ses mains sur son visage alors que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait vivement.

"Dis-moi juste la vérité. Ordonna-t-il à nouveau mais cette fois sa voix était brisée. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais à la fin?

-Quoi? Rien. Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait. S'affola Marco en venant s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui

-On ne coupe pas les ponts comme tu l'as fait pour rien ! On ne traite pas les gens comme tu m'as traité pour rien !

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Se lamenta Marco tandis que ses bras avaient des mouvements ridicules, comme si il voulait caresser le visage ou les cheveux d'Ace ou bien l'enlacer mais se retenait au dernier moment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Tu croyais que je réagirais comment? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Marco?

-Ne m'obliges pas à te le dire. Par pitié. Supplia Marco mais Ace se montra insensible

-À me dire quoi? Dis-le moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Marco?"

Comme Marco se murait dans un silence de plomb en baissant la tête et en gardant les yeux fermés, Ace lui attrapa les épaules pour le secouer en répétant en boucle sa question, même quand il ne put plus retenir ses sanglots.

"Je voulais juste te protéger."

***

Marco savait que son père n'était plus tout jeune. Mais savoir quelque chose était foncièrement différent que d'en avoir la preuve.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il avait reçu un coup de fil de l’hôpital pour lui apprendre que son père y avait été reçu.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il avait informé tout le monde.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il s'était rendu à l’hôpital.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il avait demandé des nouvelles de son père.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il les avait entendu.

Il y avait cru quand sa fratrie commença à arriver paniquait et pour certains en pleur.

Cela avait été réel. Son père avait été reçu à l’hôpital car son cœur avait fait défaut et le corps médical n'avait pas pu lui dire si il allait s'en sortir ou non.

Il s'était effondré. Littéralement. Comme si il avait encaissé un énorme poids sur ses épaules d'un coup. Thatch et Vista l'avaient aidé à s'installer sur un siège.

Il n'avait plus été capable de réagir à ce qu'il entourait. Que ce soit le corps médical ou d'autres patients qui passaient près de lui. Que ce soit ses frères et sœurs qui cherchaient à le réconforter. Que ce soit Ace qui s'assit à côté de lui et qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était pleurer et s'excuser.

Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'excusait, il n'avait rien pu répondre.

Il ne n'avait pu que répéter ces quelques mots.

"Je suis désolé."

Comme si ils avaient pu arrêter ses larmes.

"Pardon."

Comme si ils avaient pu le réveiller de ce cauchemar.

"Pardonnes-moi."

Comme si ils avaient pu tout résoudre.

Mais les mots n'avaient rien fait. Le corps médical si.

Lorsque la chirurgienne était venu les voir et leur avait dit que la nuit allait être déterminante, Marco avait été décidé à rester sur place aux côtés de son père. Mais autant sa fratrie que la médecin n'avaient voulu le laisser faire. Il avait fait peur à voir. Tout le monde avait été sûr que ses nerfs n'auraient pas tenu si il avait fait une nuit blanche.

À présent, avec le recul, Marco savait qu'ils avaient eu raison.

Mais à l'époque, il avait argumenté plus d'une heure. Finalement, cela avait été quand il s'était de nouveau effondré sur le siège et qu'Ace lui avait dit : "Rentrons" qu'il avait renoncé.

Même dans son état et les joues sèches d'Ace, Marco avait bien vu à quel point il avait été à cran. Quand Ace était face à une émotion négative aussi puissante, son premier réflexe n'était jamais de s’arrêter pour se lamenter, pas plus qu'il n'avait la patience de conforter quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'agir ! D'avancer ! De faire n'importe quoi comme fracasser toute une pièce !

Sachant parfaitement cela, Marco s'était sentit horriblement mal que de contraindre Ace à taire ses sentiments pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Alors il s'était remis à s'excuser.

Contrairement aux autres, Ace ne lui avait pas dit d’arrêter de s'excuser ou de pleurer. Il l'avait laissé faire sans l’interrompre. Il s'était juste permis de poser sa main sur la nuque de Marco pour la masser quand il ne passait pas ses vitesses et de dire une seule et unique fois avec conviction : "Ça va aller."

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'appartement qu'Ace avait occupé avec Sabo et Luffy à l'époque. Ce n'était pas le plus proche de l’hôpital, mais Marco avait supposé qu'Ace avait agit par automatisme sans réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait. D'une certaine façon, il avait été rassuré quand Sabo et Luffy avaient été absent. Marco n'avait pas douté un instant qu'ils auraient essayé de lui changer les idées, peut être même avec succès, mais ce n'avait pas été ce dont il avait eu besoin.

Ace l'avait conduit jusqu'au lit où ils s'étaient effondrés, enlevant à peine leurs chaussures.

Ils s'étaient fait face, si proche qu'ils avaient entremêlé leur espace personnel jusqu'à ne plus en avoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient juste regardé alors qu'ils battaient des paupières de plus en plus faiblement. Ils avaient été trop fatigué pour avoir envie de lutter.

Ace avait de nouveau fait glisser une de ses mains dans celle de Marco. Et ce dernier était en train de caresser distraitement les cheveux d'Ace.

Tandis que Morphée était en train de l'étreindre, Marco quitta un instant son père pour ne se focaliser uniquement sur Ace.

Peu importait l’écartèlement que son cœur était en train de subir, et qui avait risqué d'empirer en fonction des nouvelles qu'apporterait le matin, Marco avait eu la sensation, le maigre espoir, qu'avec Ace à ses côtés, il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Il avait eu envie de lui faire promettre de rester pour toujours avec lui quand un souvenir l'avait frappé.

"Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est amoureux? Avait-il bien longtemps demandé à son père

-Il faut juste se poser deux questions. À qui est-ce que je pense tous les matins en me levant? À qui est-ce que je pense tous les soirs en m'endormant?"

À Ace.

Depuis longtemps déjà Ace avait occupé toutes ses pensées sans qu'il ne s'en était aperçu et il avait déploré qu'il avait fallu une tragédie pareille pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait été pris par un sursaut qu'ont les personnes qui prennent conscience de la fragilité de la vie et avait voulu se déclarer sur le champ. Quand bien même Ace lui aurait répondu négativement, il avait voulu pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour, laisser Ace être son centre du monde en rêvant les yeux ouverts qu'Ace aurait souhaité un jour que Marco soit le sien.

Les mots avaient remonté ses tripes jusqu'à sa gorge, il s'était apprêté à les régurgiter quand l’effroi l'avait paralysé.

Ace avait été âgé de 22ans. Marco avait été âgé de 32ans.

Dix années avaient séparé leur naissance. Et dix années les sépareraient jusqu'à leur mort.

Ace était trop jeune. Marco était trop vieux.

Comment est-ce que Marco avait pu succomber à cette folie ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu toujours souhaiter qu'elle puisse se réaliser même après son éclair de lucidité? Comment avait-il pu progressivement sans avoir compris qu'il était devenu un monstre aussi hideux et méprisant qu'Humbert Humbert? Comment avait-il pu vouloir qu'Ace devienne cette pauvre Dolores que tout le monde baptisait Lolita comme son ignoble bourreau?

Il s'était dégoutté.Il avait ressentit une aversion et un mépris envers lui-même qui finirent par achever son morale.

Il en avait été alors persuadé. Jamais il n'avait mérité Ace et le bonheur qu'il ressentait par sa simple présence. Il avait su qu'il devait partir, protéger Ace de lui.

Mais ces yeux gris, remplis de tendresse qui avait persisté à lutter contre le sommeil pour le regarder, l'avaient paralysé. Il avait été trop égoïste pour agir immédiatement tout en sachant que c'était inévitable si il ne voulait pas souiller Ace.

"Juste une nuit. S'était-il dit en cédant pleutrement à ses bassesses avec grande honte. Juste cette nuit. Puis je ferais ce que j'ai à faire pour le protéger. Il ne mérite pas toutes les horreurs qu'il m'inspire."

Et il avait tenu parole.

Le lendemain, il était partit sans rien dire à Ace et depuis ce jour, tous ses efforts n'avaient été que pour le préserver contre les sentiments de Marco à son égard.

Contre cet amour qui ne pouvait être qu'abominable.

***

Dès que Marco s'était mis à déballer ses explications, la plupart du temps en balbutiant et en bredouillant, Ace l'avait laissé parlé mais sans lui lâcher les épaules. Ce qui était sans nul doute une bonne chose car Marco tremblait comme une feuille.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, Marco s'était de nouveau renfermé et refusait de croiser le regard d'Ace.

Ce dernier profita du silence qui s'était installé pour réfléchir à leur situation.

Marco ne s'était pas comporté comme un scélérat sans cœur car il détestait Ace. Il s'était comporté comme un scélérat sans cœur parce qu'il aimait Ace. Et bien qu'Ace admettait qu'une toute petite partie de lui appréciait la différence, cela ne rendait pas toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit ces dernières années comme quelque chose de futile et bien insignifiant.

Mais il pouvait enfin comprendre Marco. Et il pouvait entendre ses arguments, bien que l'analogie avec l'histoire de Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita, lui parut légèrement très exagérée.

Marco l'aimait mais leur différence d'âge le perturbait car il voyait Ace comme un gamin. Ce qui était vexant, surtout maintenant. Ace avait 25ans et était beaucoup plus mature, en particuliers grâce à ses voyages. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'à ses 22ans, il était un gamin au sang chaud et Marco avait sans doute eu raison de le considérer comme trop immature pour qu'ils aient une relation sérieuse et durable.

Mais Marco avait eu tort de ne pas lui en avoir parlé et d'avoir coupé les ponts du jour au lendemain sans explication.

Le pire était que la partie irrationnelle de son cerveau, celle qui continuait inlassablement à aimer Marco, voulait sauter sur l'occasion pour qu'ils soient enfin un couple. Il dépensait une énergie folle pour maintenir la partie rationnelle aux commandes.

"T'es vraiment stupide. Finit-il par dire sans rancune, juste avec tristesse. Tu m'en aurais parlé je t'aurais dis "Je t'aime aussi".

-Non. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est horrible.

-Et je t'aime toujours. Continua Ace comme si il n'avait pas entendu les objections de Marco. Mais je peux pas pardonner tout le mal que tu m'as fais.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal." Avoua Marco en regardant enfin Ace dans les yeux

Ace sut qu'il lui disait la vérité.

"Mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu m'en as fait. J'ai encore tellement mal. Dit-il alors que sa gorge se serrait

-Pardon. Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois à quel point je suis sale et dégoûtant.

-Tu préférais que je te déteste?"

L'expression effarée de Marco suffit à Ace pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter qu'Ace le haïsse.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Je sais maintenant. Mais je pouvais pas. À chaque fois qu'on se croisait ou que j'entendais ta voix, je voulais tout t'avouer mais j'avais trop peur. Je pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Tu n'as plus peur?

-Je suis tétanisé. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Avoua Marco. Quand je t'ai vu aujourd'hui à l'aéroport, mon cœur s'est mit à battre avec une telle force, un tel empressement. J'ai cru que tu ne t'approcherais jamais assez vite."

Ace rougit à la fois gêné et heureux.

"Je peux plus supporter la situation dans laquelle je nous ais mis. Poursuivit Marco. Je ... Je ... Je ... J'aimerais qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté. Qu'on redevienne amis.

-On peut pas revenir là où on s'est arrête."

Le cœur de Marco se brisa. Il inspira profondément essayant de cacher sa peine uniquement pour se montrer complètement compréhensif. Mais il ne se débrouilla pas très bien.

"Il faut que tu me prouves que je peux de nouveau te faire confiance avant qu'on redevienne amis. Continua Ace. Ça nous prendra beaucoup de temps et d'effort, pour finalement jamais avoir exactement la même relation qu'avant mais ... Mais je veux qu'on tente le coup.

-Vraiment? Tu veux bien me laisser une seconde chance?

-Oui.

-Merci. Merci Ace. S'illumina de bonheur Marco avant de poursuivre de manière moins assuré. Si ... Si jamais tu ... tu ne m'aimes ... plus. Ne t'occupes pas de moi, d'accord? Fais ta vis avec quelqu'un d'autre sans hésiter."

Ace eut une expression attendrie à son égard tandis qu'une de ses mains caressaient la joue de Marco.

"Comment peut-on avoir eu un comportement aussi égoïste tout en étant aussi altruiste? S'émerveilla-t-il presque

-C'est parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je sais que je m'y suis pris de la pire manière qui soit pour te le montrer, mais c'est vrai. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Et je ne veux que le tien."

Finalement, après trois années de séparation douloureuses, ils s'enlacèrent. C'était embarrassant, maladroit et hésitant. Mais c'était le début de quelque chose, d'une guérison sans oublier.

**Fin**


	6. Au cœur de la tempête

**Au coeur de la tempête**

« Une tempête de neige ? Se fit entendre la voix de Barbe Blanche à travers un escagorphone

-C’est ça. Ace a bien essayé de la faire cesser pour qu’on puisse partir comme prévu, mais elle est trop importante, même pour lui. Expliqua Marco tandis qu’Ace vexé faisait la moue

-Qu’il ne se vexe pas. Répondit leur père qui se doutait de ses sentiments. Ce n’est pas grave. »

Malgré la certitude qu’il n’avait pas déçu son père qui riait de la situation, la mine d’Ace se fit plus renfrognée.

« Les conditions permettent pas de rentrer à pied comme prévu, dit Ace assez fort pour être entendu par l’escargophone sans qu’il ne soit proche du combiné, mais si on rentre en volant … Je suis sûr que je peux créer une chaleur suffisante autour de nous pour que Marco ne soit pas gêné dans son vol et comme ça …

-Non. Le coupa Barbe Blanche sans méchanceté. Inutile que vous preniez des risques inutiles. Vous rentrez bien assez tôt à la maison, je n’en doute pas. »

En disant cela, il se mit à rire. Ace jeta un regard à Marco pour qu’il prenne son parti mais ce dernier se contentant de secouer la tête en silence. Ace n’en était que plus frustré, non seulement il n’avait pas pu résoudre leur problème mais en plus il avait l’impression que sa chance de se rattraper lui était refusé car il n’était pas assez digne de confiance.

« D’après ce que nous ont dit les habitants, ce n’est l’affaire que d’un jour ou deux. Précisa Marco

-Très bien. Nous vous attendrons. Au revoir mes fils.

-Au revoir. » Répondirent-il en même temps

Quand ils raccrochèrent, Marco se tourna vers Ace qui ne s’était pas déridé.

« Ça va vite passer. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Et puis, on ne sera pas trop mal ici. »

En effet, si ils avaient appris l’arrivée de la tempête trop tard pour l’éviter, ils avaient eu assez de temps pour faire des provisions et trouver une maison abandonnée qui tenait toujours debout.

« On aurait dû partir aujourd’hui. »

Marco soupira face à l’attitude revêche d’Ace. Ils n’avaient pas de délais imposer. L’île, bien que n’était pas sous leur protection, était sûre. Tout ce qu’Ace exprimait était sa frustration et qu’il soit vexé. Et quand Ace était comme cela, tous ses mauvais côtés ressortaient.

« Tu aurais dû lui dire qu’on pouvait rentrer en volant ! Critiqua Ace. Il aurait accepté et on serait déjà à la maison !

-Il aurait refusé que ce soit toi ou moi qui en aurait parlé. De tout façon, il aurait été d’accord, j’aurais refusé.

-Quoi ?!

-Il est hors de question que je vole dans ces conditions. Essaya de s’expliquer calmement Marco

-Je peux faciliter le vol en …

-Ce ne serait pas suffisant. Je vole depuis des années et je sais quand les conditions sont mauvaises.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! L’accusa-t-il

-C’est en la météo que je n’ai pas confiance.

-C’est ça. »

Marco dû se retenir de rouler des yeux.

« Il faut qu’on fasse avec la situation que ça nous plaise ou non. Essaie plutôt d’y voir le bon côté. »

En voyant Ace quitter la pièce au pas de charge, Marco dû se mordre la langue pour dire que lui était content qu’ils soient bloqués ensemble. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques temps mais cela faisait un moment qu’ils n’avaient pas été intime à cause de leur responsabilité respective.

« Et ce n’est pas prêt de changer. »Songea Marco

Quand Ace était énervé, il se refermait sur lui-même et c’était impossible de lui parler, de lui prendre la main ou de l’enlacer.

Comme la soirée était bien avancée, Ace ne sortit pas de la chambre où il s’était enfermé. Marco, voulant éviter une dispute, resta dans le salon pour dormir sur un vieil canapé.

À son réveil, une confortable couette était posée sur lui et l’odeur du café était dans l’air. De même que la tempête qui faisait rage dehors était encore visible, il pouvait difficilement ignorer un Ace bien maussade buvant son café.

« Hé.

-Hé.

-Merci … pour la couette.

-C’est normal. »

Marco vint s’asseoir devant Ace et se servit une tasse de café. Pendant un moment, ils ne réussirent ni à se regarder ni à parler. Aucun des deux ne pouvait être sûr qu’une nouvelle dispute n’éclaterait pas. Marco avait fini son café et alors qu’il reposait sa tasse, il préparait ce qu’il allait dire.

« Écoute, je suis désolé pour hier, d’accord ? Je n’avais pas envie qu’on s’engueule. »

Surpris qu’Ace lui coupe l’herbe sous les pieds, Marco redressa brusquement la tête.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir empêcher cette foutu tempête de neige, je suis désolé de mettre autant emporté contre toi quand tu m’as pas soutenu et je suis désolé d’avoir gâché le premier moment où on est que tous les deux depuis des mois. »

Après l’éclat de colère vint le remord, comme toujours. Si Marco détestait voir Ace dans un état ou l’autre, il préférait faire face à un Ace plein de remord. Parce qu’alors il acceptait d’être touché et pour Marco qui ne savait pas toujours exprimer ce qu’il ressentait avec des mots, c’était le meilleur moyen de partager ses sentiments.

Tendrement, il prit les mains d’Ace dans les siennes.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute qu’il neige ou non. Tu contrôles pas la météo, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Soupira-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

-On essaie de profiter de la situation.

-T’as une idée ? »

Ace n’aimait pas être enfermé et il ne voyait pas trop ce qu’ils pouvaient faire. Marco embrassa les mains qu’il tenait toujours et répondit en souriant :

« Tu te souviens de ce tour que je voulais te montrer mais on a été interrompu par Vista ?

-Tu ne m’as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu entendais pas là. Rappela-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil

-Tu veux que je te montre maintenant ? »

Ace, curieux et ayant une idée sur ce que cela pouvait être, acquiesça en souriant et suivit Marco dans la chambre.

Positionné au milieu de l’enchevêtrement des draps froissés, Ace regardait Marco bouger, en particuliers ses mains.

« Ok. Je vais être honnête. Dit-il soudainement sans briser la concentration de Marco. Quand tu m’as parlé de tour, ce n’était pas du tout ce que j’avais en tête.

-C’est ta carte ? Demanda-t-il en sortant une du paquet qu’il venait de mélanger

-Oh putain ! C’est exactement celle-là ! »

Marco sourit, fier de son effet, en voyant Ace aussi impressionné.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets.

-Tu n’es pas magicien. Tu es un pirate.

-Ce n’est pas incompatible.

-Allez ! Dis-moi comment tu as fait ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Je suis sûr que je peux te faire parler.

-Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Marco avait dit cela sans arrière pensée, mais Ace le prit comme un défi. Il s’installa sur les cuisses de Marco et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire parler. » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent

Marco, les mains posaient sur les hanches d’Ace, attendait de voir la suite en s’obligeant à rester immobile et silencieux. Quand ils s’embrassèrent enfin, il accueillie avec une joie non dissimulée le baiser en se disant qu’avec cette stratégie, Ace pourrait obtenir tout ce qu’il voulait de lui.

Mais où était le jeu en s’inclinant aussi facilement ?

« J’en suis pas persuadé. »

Ace répondit à la provocation presqu’aussitôt. Il le força à s’allonger sans qu’ils ne cessaient de sourire. Marco fut traversé de frisson d’anticipation quand Ace caressa son torse pourtant encore couvert, pour l’instant.

La tempête dehors continuait de faire rage, elle ne semblait pas prête à cesser. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à s’en préoccuper. Ce qui leur importait était d’être ensemble, et que malgré les orages qu’ils traversaient, de retrouver un ciel clair plein de promesse pour l’avenir.

**Fin**


End file.
